The present invention relates to anti-friction bearings and in particular to an anti-friction bearing having multiple rows of rolling bodies wherein a race ring is provided with at least one separate and additionally provided retaining edge or axial border rim.
Anti-friction bearings having retaining edges or border rims additional to the race rings are known per se. As a rule the additional retaining edge of border rim is formed loose, i.e., separate from the race, to allow the bearing races and the rolling bodies to be easily assembled. The retaining edges or border rim is provided, where the demand exists to increase the supporting effect of the bearing or when the races accommodate a very large number of rolling bodies. Such rims or retaining edges are also used when in addition to radical loads, the bearing is intended to absorb or transmit axial forces. In general, the loose retaining edge or border rim is secured only on installation of the bearing about a shaft or in the supporting housing by fixing the retaining edge or rim on an axial support. This means that during the transport and pre-installation of the bearing the separable parts are not secured together and may easily fall apart.
It has been known to secure the loose retaining edge or border rim to the appropriate race ring, after the installation of the roll body by gluing, welding or by making the retaining edge or border rim as a split resilient ring capable of snapping in and engaging within an annular groove formed on the bearing ring. It has also been known to attach the loose retaining edge or border rim to the race by means of screws, bolts, rivets or the like which are set within axial bores formed on the side or frontal faces of the bearing race ring.
In the case of multiple row bearings retaining edges and border rims have been provided between adjacent rows of rolling bodies. These interposed retaining edges or border rims create great design and use difficulties because they cannot be fixed with axial precision between the rows during installation. In bearings employing multiple rows of cylindrical rolling bodies it is now conventional to employ separate races for each of the adjacent rows of rolling bodies. These separate races are held together after installation and assembly of the bearing, by special means such as a sheath drawn over the combined outer surfaces of the races or by providing the races with rings on their outer surfaces which rings engage in corresponding receiving grooves in an outer shell. The employment of separate races not only calls for additional operation in the assembly of the bearing but moreover requires special complex and expensive means for holding the separate parts of the race together prior to installation.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-friction bearing of the type described which overcomes the disabilities and disadvantages of the known prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-friction bearing having a separate retaining edge or border rim which is simple and easily assembled even under the most difficult design conditions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anti-friction bearing having a separate retaining edge or border rim capable of being easily assembled with its associated race member between adjacent rows of rolling bodies with axial precision. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an anti-friction bearing having separate retaining edges or border rims which may be easily and simply assembled to the associated race ring adjacent the frontal edges of the race ring.
The foregoing objects, other objects, together with numerous advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following disclosure of the preferred embodiments thereof.